


Paroxysm - UST

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1278]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs work really well together when they're at work. Off duty is another matter entirely. Can McGee handle the truth as to why they squabble so much off duty?





	Paroxysm - UST

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/30/2002 for the word [paroxysm](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/30/paroxysm).
> 
> paroxysm[ par-uh k-siz-uh m ]  
> noun  
> any sudden, violent outburst; a fit of violent action or emotion:  
> paroxysms of rage.  
> Pathology . a severe attack or a sudden increase in intensity of a disease, usually recurring periodically.
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the November 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/155743.html).

McGee always dreaded when he got the call from dispatch because that meant that neither Tony nor Gibbs were reachable. Usually this meant that they were in the midst of paroxysms of rage when McGee finally found them. It drove him batty.

He didn’t understand how they could work so well in the field when so frequently they were at each other’s throats when off-duty. He’d brought it up with Abby, who told him not to worry about it. He’d immediately grown suspicious and demanded that Abby tell him what she knew.

He’d not been able to get a reason out of her, though. She kept insisting that it would break his brain if he knew. In fact, it wasn’t until Bishop joined the team that he found out what was going on.

“How long have they been like this?” Bishop asked as she watched Gibbs and DiNozzo rage at each other. 

McGee shrugged. “I don’t know, but it happens fairly regularly when they’re off duty.”

“You mean this has happened before?”

McGee nodded. “It’s been happening for at least 10 years now.”

Bishop gasped, shaking her head. “Men.”

“What?” McGee protested.

“There’s no need for them to keep up this UST, but they’re both too stubborn to admit their feelings.”

McGee’s brain shattered. Yep. Abby was right. It would break his brain. He’d almost rather have not known why they squabbled so much off duty.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 9 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 9 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
